Infinite
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Sequel to Originals. Nobody said an eternal family would be an easy family. There's fights, disagreements and occasionally death. Ariah now faces Lyra's wrath as they both race for the spell book and Mattea's tomb. Loyalties can only get you so far..
1. From Square One

A loud shrill cut through the darkness. Owen was still fast asleep holding me close to him. The loud shrill kept repeating itself. I reached over to my night stand and slammed the alarm clock. The sound still kept on ringing. I groaned. Where was that coming from?

"Get your phone," Owen groaned beside me letting me go.

I got out of bed and hurried to my jeans near the door. I yawned widely and pulled out my phone. It was my brother Jonah. I clicked the green button and raised it to my ear.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked still groggy from sleep. I got back into bed and Owen wrapped his arms around me.

"My apologies," he said. "But I figured this was urgent."

"You have my attention," I said forcing myself to stay awake.

"You were right," he told me. "She was following us and she took the bait. Everything is going just as we planned, Ariah."

"Good," I mumbled. "Make sure she is not out of your sights."

"Very well. You may return to your slumber," he said.

Before he could change his mind, I hit the end call button and set my phone on the night stand. I grabbed Owen's arms and closed my eyes to continue sleeping.

I woke up several hours later to the shriek of my alarm clock. I bolted up and slammed it to shut the horrible sound. It was a drag to get up especially today. Now that summer was over Owen had to return to college.

"This school year is going to be a drag," Owen mumbled sleepily beside me.

"You have one life, Owen, make it count," I said sitting up. "And not to mention you have a full ride from a generous benefactor."

"A gorgeous benefactor," he corrected sitting up and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back a little. I pulled away and pushed the covers aside.

"Says the guy with an Original lady in his bed," I said shoving him playfully. I kissed his lips once more and went to go make breakfast. Brady went to the community college in town and Tessa was still in high school. Kurt must have gone to work already.

I heard Owen leave our room and went to take a quick shower. I made some chocolate chip waffles and brewed him some coffee. He stepped out of the bathroom with a gray flannel shirt and jeans.

He sat down to have breakfast and I sat down in front of him to watch Owen eat. I got up a while later

"You think I can sneak on to campus?" I asked going to go pick up in the living room. A discarded magazine was under the coffee table, a bath towel on the sofa, a bowl of cereal on the love seat and just a complete mess.

"As tempting as that sounds, I wish I could, I get a new roommate this year," he said from the kitchen. "I'll be back on weekends you know." He came into the living room to where his backpack was on the arm chair.

"I know," I said trying not to show my sadness at his departure.

"You sure you'll be okay without me?" he asked shouldering his bag. I put a enlargement charm to keep all his books, notebooks, utensils, laptop and even a good amount of snacks. "You plan on doing something big you'll let me know, got it?"

"Promise," I said with a nod and one of my best smiles. He came forward and kissed my forehead. I walked him to the door and I stood on tip toe to kiss his lips. He kissed me back briefly and stepped out into the cool September day. I watched him get in his Jeep and leave. I closed the door behind me and went on about my day.

Once I had finished the chores in the house I decided to go visit my brothers Knox and Vin. Knox had decided to move since we had defeated Mattea just a few months ago. Jonah and Aro hadn't really spoken to us since. Those two always ended up scheming together and never let us in on their plan until the last minute.

I knew they were brewing up something according to last night's call. They never went into full detail but I knew I was needed and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo once again my wonderful readers. Here is the sequel to my first story Originals. There will only be two books and one spin off which I will try and work on while Im in college. But it wont be up for another few weeks. But deff. look out for it! Read & Enjoy & Comment!

Alexx'Doee :3


	2. Late

With all the werewolves gone out of the house forty hours of the week, I had to keep myself occupied. You'd think forty hours? Big deal, you're an Original and just about lived a thousand years. Forty hours? That's nothing.

Well on a normal account where I am used to solidarity I would not mind but I became close to everyone in the house and now I have nothing to do but pick up after them and go visit my brothers. One Thursday afternoon, I decided to go visit my brothers once more.

"Third day in a row," Knox said as he sat up front of the counter of the convenience store. "I'm sensing a pattern."

"What else is there to do in a lonely house, brother," I said grabbing a bag of chips. I popped it open and threw a Dorito in my mouth.

"Well, here's an idea," he suggested. "You can go search for Lyra and Mars."

I shook my head. "Jonah wants me to stay put."

He gave a nod in understanding. Vin came out from the aisle carrying a box. He didn't seem surprised to see me, he just continued working.

"But he did call me up," I told them. "Last night he called me to tell me Lyra fell for our trap some while ago. She truly believes we have let slip of the location of where we are keeping Mattea."

"Well, that's good for us," Vin said. "Jonah has blocked off the tunnels from her and Mars. They won't be able to move around as fast."

That was relieving to hear. We were delaying Lyra and giving us some more time to establish organization. On the other case of Mars, we don't know what he has been up too. But we were all still looking for him.

"I think Jonah is tracking her down as we speak," Vin said.

"Well, I think I should head back to the dog house," I said straightening up. "Tessa will be home soon and then Brady and Kurt."

"Sounds like they keep you busy," Knox said.

I smiled. "At times," I said. "And Owen comes home tomorrow afternoon." They bid me farewell and I walked back home. I admired the trees with their multiple colors. Oranges, yellows, reds and browns hung happily from the trees and fell onto pedestrians reminding them that in no time winter while arrive shortly.

As I kept on walking, I unintentionally ran into someone. My gazed dropped to the individual in front of me. He had me knocked down flat on my back. I must have really been out of focus.

"Shit, I'm sorry, lady, I wasn't paying attention," came a young voice. A small hand reached out to me and the kid helped me up to my feet. The kid was about ten or twelve years old. He had long black hair just above his dark eyes. He had baggy jeans and a faded black Superman t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry," I said dusting myself off. "I was not paying attention either. Are you alright?"

He grabbed his skateboard. "Yeah, I'm cool," he said patting down his slick hair. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," I said. He gazed at me with a fixed stare as if he was trying to think who I was. His eyes popped when he seemed to figure out who I was.

"You're the girl from the convenience store," he said. "You're Vin's sister, right?"

I chuckled and stepped aside as people walked by and he did the same.

"That's me," I said. "And who may you be?" I was curious to know who this boy was. He seemed to have a genuine interest in me and something about him was different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm Kyler Han," he said. "I just moved here over the summer and I've been to the convenience store from time to time. My mom owns the beauty salon next door. I've seen you go in and out a lot. You guys talk a lot, I see it when I pass by."

"Well, I have to head home," I said. "I'll see you around."

"You don't live with your brothers?" he asked me puzzled.

"I live with my boyfriend and his friends," I said. He shrugged it off, placed his skateboard on the ground and road away from me. He didn't look back and rode over to his friends at the end of the street. I watched him carefully.

He was an interesting kid. I'd have to remember to ask Vin and Knox about Kyler. I kind of hoped he and I would run into each other some time again. Once he was out of my sight I turned and headed home.

When I got home, Tessa was already home. She had thrown herself on the couch and did homework as she watched TV.

"I beat you home," she said cocking her head to the side. "Strange."

"Sorry," I said closing the door behind me. "I kind rammed into this child by the store."

"You sure?" she asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

I gave a nod and took off the sweater. I threw it aside and walked into the kitchen. I may not have seen a ghost but I definitely felt like I had.


	3. The Mountains

Friday morning I had decided to stay home instead of going to the store to visit Knox and Vin. I stayed at home watching TV waiting for Owen to come home. I could hear the clanking of dishes washing themselves in the sink and a broom swept by. Times like these I loved being a witch.

I felt the familiar sensation of Owen's presence near by. I sat up straight and the door opened. Owen came in with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He smiled when he saw me. He came over to sit by me and we kissed.

"Nice to have you home," I said once he pulled away.

"That was probably the most longest week of my life," he said with a smile. "I should drop out now, I can't be too far from you too long." We kissed once more. I wrapped my arms around him. I had missed him miserably as well. I have had a harder time falling asleep alone in my bed and I missed having him always just a few steps away from me.

"Well, this is a wonderful sight to come to," came Tessa's familiar voice. I pulled away from him and blushed. He kissed my lips before turning to look at Tessa. She was with a friend of hers. They walked past us laughing and smiling.

"She's home early," I said breathlessly hopped off the couch.

"Her last class is probably open hour and decided to come home," he said also getting up. He followed me into the kitchen. The fridge opened and ingredients flew out. Owen had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"How was your first week back?" I asked.

"Good, they haven't placed me with a new roommate yet," he sat sitting on a tool. "Classes are pretty chill not as demanding as last semester."

"Good," I said with a slight smile.

"Anything going on here?" he asked me. "Nothing strange happening? Lyra or Mars hasn't showed up?"

I contemplated about telling Owen about the kid I ran into yesterday afternoon but I decided not to. Once I had figured out why he was important then I would tell him. I shook my head. He gazed at me wondering if I was telling the truth but he didn't question me.

I put the chopped potatoes in a pan and quickly sliced and diced a packet of ham and threw it in. I put a lid to keep the vapor in. I opened a cabinet and pulled some tortilla chips. I put them in a large bowl.

"Listen, Ariah," he said. "Let's do something tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I set the bowl in front of him. He took a chip.

"We could go for a hike," he said with a shrug and I saw a smile form on his lips inviting me to the challenge.

"You're on," I said smirking. Brady burst into the house like he usually did. Once he saw Owen was home, they immediately started talking.

"So, what's for dinner, Princess?" he asked me. He came around and checked the stove.

"Away," I shooed him off. "We're waiting until Kurt gets home! Go do something in the mean time."

He ruffled my hair to annoy me and I shoved him back. He pulled me off my feet to free his passage to the food. I heard Owen laughing at us. I couldn't help but laugh too. Tessa came out of her room to see what was going on and at the same time Kurt got home. The five of us started laughing. I managed to shove him out of the kitchen.

I loved my friends.

The next day Owen and I got up early for the hike. I made sure to set out the bowls of cereal and the boxes out for the rest of the wolves. Owen put on a long sleeved navy blue shirt under his leather jacket and jeans. He put on some old shoes. I put on jeans and a t-shirt. I yanked my sweater over my head. I put on my black white converse.

We left the house quietly. We took his car and left town. I didn't mind if we used his Jeep. Sure it was much slower but knowing him I knew he had something planned. He drove all the way out by the lake and I could see mountains.

I had remembered those mountains. My father would be out there for many night with traders and sometimes he would take Lyra, Mylo and I once we were old enough. It hadn't changed much over time.

He came to a stop where the road came to an end. I could still see tire tracks beyond the road and he parked. I hopped out and started walking looking around to see if I remembered anything.

"You alright?" he asked following. We walked down the small dirt trail.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "It's just that I've been here before, when I was mortal."

"Maybe you can give me a thorough tour of the place then," Owen said.

"Sure," I said. I scanned the mountain. I narrowed my eyes. I thought I saw something and I came to a stop. I didn't have a real good look at it so maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. I turned to see if Owen was behind me. I reached out to him and he grabbed my hand. Together we walked in farther heading up the mountain.


	4. Highest Peak

Owen and I hiked this mountain without our supernatural abilities. I didn't mind because he and I could spend more time together. I liked walking and doing stuff mortals found fun. And Owen knew I liked the outdoors.

"You need help?" Owen asked reaching out to me He and I came across a waterfall with some large rocks to go across.

I took his hand and I stepped onto the next rock. He let me go briefly to find another rock to step on. I bent down carefully and touched the cold water. Lyra and I used to play here all the time as children. I retreated my hand as goosebumps went up and down my arm. I quickly dried off my fingers and followed Owen to the other side.

"You've alright?" he asked. "You've been distracted since I got home yesterday. You sure you okay?"

"Well, I ran into someone who is different," I said. "But I want to make sure that I'm right before I tell anyone anything."

"I understand. Is that the only thing that's wrong?"

"That's all." I walked over to him and he casually put his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest as we walked further along.

"Once you figure out if this person is special or whatever, promise me you'll let me know?" Owen asked looking down at me.

I smiled. "Promise."

We came to a stop and the was a stone wall. Enormous boulders stacked upon each other making it a real rock climbing experience. I looked at him skeptically. He arched an eyebrow in challenge. He let me go first.

I started climbing and he followed. Being careful to not use my abilities and fall at the same time, I choose rocks carefully and mentioned to Owen to where he should put his foot or where to grab onto.

I found a big enough plateau for us to sit and rest on and I climbed on. I sat down with my legs to the side and turned to look at him. He was almost up here too.

"Put your foot right there but-," I said pointing a small rock to the right of his left foot. He looked to where I was pointing to. It was too late. "Don't look down."

"Whoa," he gasped. We had come a long way without our abilities. I had a magnificent view of the town and a few other towns surrounding it.

"Owen, just don't look down again," I said and reached out to him. "You're almost here." He put his foot to where I indicated. He reached for my hand and he lost his balance. He yelled out. I saw his body arch back in the air away from the stone. I gasped and grabbed his wrist slamming myself against the cold stone under me.

He manged to put his feet on some rocks again and I didn't have to hold him for long. I slowly sat back up and he climbed on with me. I could feel my heart racing wildly and I heard his heart pounding.

"Nice catch," he said catching a breath and laying down on the rock.

"I told you not to look down," I said laughing. He laughed too. "You do realize I would have lost this challenge just to save you."

"I would've lost too," he admitted. I got to my feet to continue climbing. He did the same and we continued to climb. By the time we got closer to the top, the sun started to head to set and we only had an hour or so before it went dark. I could see the top.

"The top isn't too far away," I said looking over my shoulder to see how Owen was doing. He was right behind me. I climbed over the top and scrambled to my feet. I bent down to help him up. He climbed over on to the top of the mountain. I felt great and much more alive then when I was mortal.

"Congratulations, you made it. Ready for your prize?" came a familiar voice behind us emerging from the dark.

Lyra stepped out of the shadows so we could see her clearly. As always, she was accompanied by her vampire companion Avery. Owen was a blur for a second and was in front of me protectively glaring at Avery with nothing but pure hatred.

"Calm your dog," she said with a fierce scowl. "I'm here to ask you something."

Owen glanced over his shoulder to gaze at me. I gave a nod to signal that it was okay. He took a step back at my side. I took a step forward. I was curious to know what she wanted. She was supposed to be on the run from us. I couldn't help but feel a little skeptical.

My sister smiled. She was probably thinking how I had control over Owen or how threatened he felt with Aery around. He stood a couple feet away as look out. He was barely paying attention to us.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"Ever since our little incident in the !700's Jonah took my spell book," she said. "As it turns out, I need it for a powerful spell. Where is it?"

I tried to control my heart beat because I knew she would hear it. If she sensed anything different in my vital signs from my lying. I did my best to look confused. Lyra could never know that Jonah had trusted me with keeping her spell book. After Lyra had gone on a killing spree across North America, Aro had punished her by taking her spell book.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe Aro is keeping it some where hidden. Sorry."

She glared at me trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Her cold eyes were debating whether or not to believe me. She didn't seem to detect my deception.

"Find it and bring it back to me," she ordered. "I may not remember all the spells but I know enough to to kill werewolves and any one you ever cared for." She smirked as if she already knew what she was planning to do to everyone. I wasn't afraid of her. If I could take on Mattea, she would be no problem. "Come, Avery."

She backed away and was swallowed by the darkness. Avery looked over to us with a cold glare and he smirked. The next thing I know, Avery has managed to push Owen over the cliff. Before I could stop them Owen was falling. He was too far away to grab hold of the stones we had just climbed.

Avery disappeared before I could get my hands on him. I ran and jumped over the cliff. I soared down.

"Owen!" I yelled. I dived and grabbed his arm. We stopped falling. He looked up at me. He seemed surprised with what just happened. I wasn't surprised. Lyra probably put him up to it. I was just relieved I caught him in time.

* * *

A/N: I apologize in advance if there are any mispellings or if something seems confusing in this or furture chapters. Its college. I can only edit briefly since my times is now filled up with studying and homework. If anything truly confused you feel free to message me! Read, review & enjoy.


	5. Clear Sight

The weekend went by much faster than I anticipated. Before I knew it Owen left Monday morning to head to class. He got in his Jeep and drove off. I hurried to clean the house before leaving to go see Vin and Knox. I jogged over to the store.

Across the street from my brother's store, I saw two little kids on the sidewalk playing a card game. They seemed too young to be at school so I did not think much of it. A gust of wind blew their cards and one of them ran on to the street to retrieve it. The poor little boy didn't see the two cars coming.

"Lenny!" his mother yelled running out of the convenience store. I ran forward rolled over the hood of the first car, scooped the kid in my arms and rolled over the hood of the second car. I landed in front of the store. I set the boy Lenny down.

"Lenny!" his mother cried out and rushed over to us. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"But my cards," the young boy said looking over to the street. I handed it to him. I had managed to grab them on my way and they willingly flew into my hand.

"Thank you so much," the woman told me. She hugged me warmly and Lenny did too. They walked down the street and and I waved at them. Lenny threw me a card and it flew into my hand. It was a holographic card of an angel. I smiled.

I looked up to see Kyler gazing at me with an open mouth from the curb. My heart skipped a beat. He must have seen something.

"Hi, Kyler," I said walking toward him with a slight smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I took a seat next to him.

"I got in trouble and mom came to pick me up," he said with a shrug.

"Well, what did you do?"

"How did you do that?" he asked changing the subject. He was totally serious and convinced he saw me do something.

"Kyler, what exactly did you see?" I asked.

"You were on the other side of the street one second and the next second you're rolling over cars to save a little kid and on your way the cards zoom into your hand," he said. "How'd you do that? It was totally awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Kyler, I'm-,"

"Ariah!" came a familiar voice from behind us. We turned to see Vin at the door. I had never been so happy to be saved from my brother. "Come." I nodded. I turned to look at Kyler.

"We'll talk later," I said. I got up and hurried inside the store.

"Put on quite the show there," Knox said stocking a shelf.

"I was only saving a child," I said taking a seat on the available counter. "But I think we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"And what may that be?" Vin asked sitting on the stool behind the counter.

"That kid outside, Kyler," I said nodding over to the door. "He saw what I could do. You know what that means?"

"He has clear sight," Knox said finishing off and looked at me to confirm with his conclusion.

"Yeah," I said. "That can be a problem for us."

"What is it they say now a days?" Knox asked thinking for a minute. "Duh! No spell, no potion, no compulsion will work on this kid. We have to stay clear of the kid at all costs."

"Easier said then done, brother," I said. "He spends his time in the beauty salon next door."

As if on cue, the chime above the door rang to announce the arrival of a new costumer. The three of us turned to see who it was. It was Kyler. He and I made eye contact and he blushed a light shade of pink.

Vin leaned in to me. "Looks like wolf boy has some fierce competition," he mumbled.

"Hush," I hissed hopping off the counter. Knox smirked and winked at me as I glanced over my shoulder. Kyler was still gazing at me. Since he was not paying attention, he ran into the gift card stand knocking it over. I bit my lip from holding in my laughter. I left the store and laughed freely. I walked back home.

* * *

"What's this I hear about someone crushing on you?" Owen asked me on a Wednesday night phone call. By now word had gone around to the wolves that Kylar is infatuated with me. It was silly but I knew the child meant well.

"It's the kid I told you about," I said laying in bed after a shower.

"So does this mean he's competition?" Owen joked. "I can take a hint. There are some pretty girls on campus." I heard a few voices in the back ground but I did not pay much attention to them.

I flinched. He wasn't helping to my insecurities with him so far "It's a silly crush, Owen," I said. "He will get over it once he gets older. But get this, he has clear sight."

"He has twenty-twenty vision?" he asked real confusion in his voice.

"No," I said. "He can spot the magical world around him. He saw me do a bit of magic but nothing to give myself away. I believe he will keep our secret."

"Good," he said. "Listen, I have to study for a English class. I'll text you later on tonight if you're still awake."

"Did you know you automatically become increasingly attractive when you talk about college life, college boy?" I asked with a slight smile.

He laughed. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "So, tell me, what PJ's are you wearing?"

"Bye Owen." I hung up still smiling at his antics. I set my cell phone on the night stand. I reached under my bed and pulled out a much larger books of spells. In graved on the wooden hard cover was Lyra's name.

I set it on my lap and once I tried opening it the book sent an angry horrible shock up my arm. I hated all these stupid rules in our immortal family. Ever since Lyra came looking for this I had been trying to open the book but it wouldn't budge.


	6. The Beast Within

"So, what should I do with it?" I asked Vin and Knox. They had dropped by the house Saturday morning as they guys left early to go play a few games of basketball and Tessa was sleeping in. "She's looking for this. She doesn't need it to free or find Mattea for that matter."

"What ever her motives may be, she must not get her hands on her spell book," Vin said crossing his arms.

"Well, then I propose we give it to Aro or Jonah," Knox said.

"That's the first place she'll go looking for it," I said. "It's safest here with me. My magical barriers are stronger now thanks to you guys and the wolves are around. As long as word doesn't get out that I have it, everything should be okay."

Knox looked over at Vin. He was staring at the floor, his chin in his hand obviously deep in thought. I waited patiently. He finally looked up at us to answer.

"For now," he said. "Until we come up with a better plan." Knox and I nodded at his decision. They both got up to leave. They left my house and offered to visit some time later. I dismissed it and told them I would visit them during the week.

This particular Saturday morning was pretty warm enough so I wouldn't need a sweater. I left Tessa a note on the table to tell her where I would be and slipped out of the house undetected. I walked down the street to the local park where the community had a small playground and a basketball court. There were some little kids playing and four young men on the court.

I spotted a familiar looking skateboard near a young boy sitting on the grass watching the men playing. It was Kyler. Out of curiosity, I walked over to sit by him.

'Hi," I greeted him and took a seat with him in the grass. "I hope you're not spying n my boyfriend."

He looked up at me puzzled. "Boyfriend?" he asked.

"That one over there," I said nodding over to Owen. "The one in the dark blue t-shirt." Kyler gave a nod but looked rather worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Him and the other two guys," he mumbled. "I see them and I see something else."

"What do you see?" I asked gently.

"Man beasts."

I looked up at Brady, Kurt and Owen on the court. They look relatively normal to me but yet again there was nothing normal about me. I looked back down at Kyler. He was no longer looking up at the guys. He hesitated and finally looked up.

"Since when have you been seeing this kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Always," he said. "Ever since I was a little kid. My mom's put me on medication but it doesn't help, I still see this stuff. No one else can. But you can see this, right? Heck, you can even do some real cool stuff. How do you do it?"

"Kyler-"

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming today," Owen said coming to sit by me. We kissed and I caught a huge whiff of his sweaty smell. "Who's this?"

"This is Kyler," I said. "Kyler, meet Owen."

"So, you're the punk who's been after my girl, huh?" Owen teased with a smile. The two shook hands. That made Kyler blush and I nudged Owen hard in the chest. Kyler still hadn't looked up to make eye contact with him. Owen looked at me nervously.

"Kyler?" I asked. "H-he's not a man beast. You can look at him."

He got up to his feet and grabbed his skate board. "I-I can't. I'll see you later, Ariah." He jogged off not looking back. I looked over at Owen who looked just as concerned as I was.

"Is he okay?" Owen asked me his eyes filled with worry.

"He can see the werewolf in you," I said. "I don't know how but he can. The poor boy doesn't see a human, he see's a monster." He extended his arm and leg to make sure they were whole and human and looked up at me in wonder. I kissed his lips and rested my head on his shoulder. What did Kyler see?


	7. When My Sister Gets Upset

The rest of the weekend went pretty well. I spent a lot of time with Owen and he did some homework. The other werewolves were just simply happy to have Owen home. On Monday morning Owen left for class.

I went back to my usual schedule of cleaning and visiting my brothers at the store and occasionally running into Kyler. I was anxious about keeping Lyra's spell book. How else would she be able to find out I had it.

Tessa and I sat in the living room as she did homework and I read my spell book. I lay in the loveseat comfortably under a warm blanket. Winf knocked occasionally at the door and by now Tessa and I had ignored it's call.

"So, Tessa," I said aloud. "How are things between you and Brady?"

She looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Don't act so surprised," I said. "I've been around long enough to know when a young girl is in love. I won't tell Owen or Kurt."

"I-I," she began.

"Don't lie to me," I said setting my book down. "I just want to let you know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk to me."

She closed her math book and bit her lip in thought. "He's amazing," she said with a smile. "Thanks, Ari."

The door open from the bathroom and Brady came out fresh from his shower. Luckily, he hadn't caught on to the conversation she and I had started. He stretched.

"I'm going off to bed," he yawned.

"Night," Tessa and I called out to him. He walked by and ruffled my hair to my annoyance and fist bumped Tessa on his way to his room. I smiled at her and she blushed. I got up as well and headed to my room to get some sleep. I put my book on my night stand and slid under the covers.

I fell asleep almost right away and drifted into a dreamless sleep. As I rolled onto my side, I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. Then there was a horrible pang and I screamed. My eyes flew open. My door flew open and Tessa, Brady and Kurt came in.

"Ariah, hey calm down," Brady said sitting down in front of me grabbing my shoulders.

"Ari, snap out of it," Tessa said on my other side. I met eyes with them and I quieted down. The horrible feeling was still there. It was my brothers, something was wrong.

"Vin and Knox," I said breathing in. "They're in trouble."

The three of them looked at me seriously but took my word for it. I hopped out of bed and pulled a sweater over my head. They followed me after me. We ran in a blur to the convenience store. I skid to a stop at the corner of the street. The place beside my brother's store was set a blaze.

Tessa gasped.

Cops and ambulances screamed their way through and in no time they had fire fighters trying to control the blaze. The strange part was the convenience store and the apartment were not affected by the fire. I saw Vin and Knox come out and I ran forward.

"What happened?" I asked.

They both shrugged. I was just glad they were okay.

"Why hasn't the fire burned down your place?" Brady asked my brothers.

"Probably our magic," Knox said looking over his shoulder at the fire. I looked at the blaze. On the roof of the building I saw some one standing above it watching all of the commotion.

"Up there," I said. "I see someone." I ran forward as everyone yelled at me not to. I leaped onto the apartment and by the time I landed who ever it was had the chance to run away. I tore after them. It was a vampire, not just any vampire, it was Avery. We had gone as far as the old water tower across town and I came to a stop. He wasn't alone, Lyra was waiting.

"Where's your dog?" Lyra asked faking surprise. "Still in college? Don't you wonder what he's up to? Could be going to those frat parties with girls and beer? You know living his life."

I wanted to hit her for trying to put horrible ideas in my head. I would not let her get to me. She was only trying to distract me. I trust Owen not to do anything stupid enough to disappoint me.

"There was no need to burn down that beauty salon, it belonged to someone," I said. "They made a living off of it."

She smirked. "Living? Funny you should mention it."

I narrowed my eyes. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Just a little warning. Where's my spell book, Ariah?"

"Aro doesn't have it," I said. "I don't know where it is."

"Well, find it!" she shouted. Brady and Tessa appeared beside me growling as they saw my sister and Avery. I anticipated a fight but then she and her vampire disappeared. I eased up and turned to my friends. They looked confused.

"Did we scare her off?" Brady asked stepping forward and looking around.

Tessa snorted and crossed her arms. "I think we just lost."

"She killed someone," I said remembering her words. Somehow I knew what she did. She had killed the Han family.


	8. Trust Issues

Brady, Tessa and I returned to my brothers and Kurt outside the store. By now the fire had died out and the street was completely quiet. I could tell something was wrong, there was an uneasiness in the air.

"Where'd you guys go?" Kurt asked.

"It was a bloodsucker," Brady said.

"It was Lyra," I corrected him. "I think she killed the Han family. She said something to make it seem so."

Vin looked serious and paced a little before turning back to us. "Knox, Brady go check the salon to see if anyone was in there; Tessa, Ariah go look for the Han child," Vin said giving out orders. "Kurt will you lead me back to your home? We will meet there." We all nodded and separated. Tessa and I walked down the dark lonely streets together.

"I don't even know where he lives," I mumbled.

"Lucky for you to have me, I grew up here," Tessa said. "They probably live in the Ridley house that was for sale last spring."

We hurried down a few blocks in silence attempting to listen for anything suspicious. Tessa steered me into a neighborhood with relatively nice homes. There was a small house towards the end. We came to a stop once we saw the door was slightly open.

"Stay behind me," I whispered. She nodded and we slowly moved forward to the house. As we approached a door, I saw Ms. Han's corpse in the bushes. My heart skipped a beat. What about Kyler? I pushed open the door. The house was empty. Tessa hurried forward.

"She's drained," she muttered. "That bloodsucker must have gotten to her."

I gave a nod. "Kyler?" No response. I could feel his presence in the air. And most importantly I could hear his heart beat. "It's me, Ariah, are you in here? Come out, please." Another no response. I walked into the kitchen and the heart beat grew fainter. I walked back out and headed to the stairs, the heart beat was practically a drum in my ears.

Tessa noticed it. I pressed a finger to my lips and moved slowly to the tiny space under the stair case. I grabbed the knob and opened he door. Kyler was huddled in the back. I knelt down.

"Stay back," he said. "You're not Ariah, you just look like her!" I felt a lump in my throat. Lyra had been here.

"I promise you it's me, the other one you saw tonight was my twin sister, Lyra," I pleaded. "Come out, you and I are friends. You met my boyfriend Owen and you know my brothers and you saw me save Lenny and those cards flew into my hands. It's me, it's Ariah."

He slowly crawled over to me and I helped him up to his feet. I stood. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. Tessa came forward and he held on tighter to me. He must have seen Tessa and saw something bad. He looked up at me and all I saw was a little kid utterly terrified of what ever he saw happen tonight.

"Kyler, we're getting you out of here," I said. "Do you have some sort of relative near by that we can take you to?" He shook his head. I looked over at Tessa.

"Just bring him over to the house," she said. I nodded and looked down at him. His big eyes told me to go with her idea. He couldn't be alone with my sister on the loose, he was staying with us.

* * *

"He was attacked by Lyra and Avery last night," I told Owen the next day early in the morning. "I mean, we couldn't just leave him there."

"Poor kid I feel bad for him," he said. "I can't believe he agreed to come to the house though with his clear sight and all."

"I couldn't leave him, not there," I said. "I had to explain everything to him. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, definitely, if I were him I would want to know too," he asked. "Where is he now?"

"Knocked out in our room, he's been through a lot in the past few hours."

"Alright, well if anything happens let me know alright."

"I will."

"I can be there in like thirty seconds if you need me, okay?"

"I know." I smiled a little. His bravery and readiness to be at my side made my heart flutter. I could practically see him getting dressed to come to my rescue.

"Alright, well, I have to go to the gym and work out for a while before class starts," Owen said.

"You go to the gym?" I asked smiling. He chuckled a little.

"You think I'm naturally all muscle?" he teased. "Jokes on you, babe. Times aren't like before when you had Greek gods roaming the earth and massively attractive and knocking up ladies and falling in love."

It was my turn to laugh. I knew he was exaggerating and poking fun at how old I was. He laughed too.

"I love making you laugh," he muttered.

"Go, you said you were going to hang up on me," I said. "Have a good day."

"Okay, you too. Love you."

"Love you."

And we both hung up.


	9. House Call

We had set up sleeping arrangements in the house to fit everyone. Tessa and I shared a room, Brady and Kurt shared a room and we let Kyler have his own room for the time being until Owen returned to the house on the weekends.

He still wasn't comfortable looking at the werewolves in the eye. I did my best to try and make this as comfortable for him as possible. But once social services came around knocking, Kyler begged me to not let me give him away. I compelled the employee that Kyler was staying here and that was it.

I set a couple of rules for Kyler to follow. One, if my sister comes around he has to tell me right away. Two, he still must attend school and get good grades. Three, keep our secret. Four, stay out of trouble. Pretty simple, right?

"Any sign of Lyra?" I asked the next day at my brother's place.

"No, she disappeared," Knox said. "Let me guess, she wanted her spell book?"

I gave a nod. "I can't let her know I have it. Have you spoken to Jonah?"

"Even better," Vin said. "Aro said he was coming to see you when he has time." I couldn't believe Aro would be coming. Last time I saw him, he staked my sister over the summer. He could just send a Mist message but he choose to come visit me.

I rushed home just before Tessa got home. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen to get started on making dinner. I had no ideas what to make. I heard the door open and Kyler walked in.

"How was school?" I asked.

"It was good, got a lot of math homework and English," he said throwing his backpack on the couch. I sent him a telepathic throw at the head. He grabbed the back of his and looked over at me irritated.

"Forget something?" I asked gesturing to his bag.

"Well, I didn't deserve a telepathic hit to the head."

"I wouldn't be so mouthy to your new legal guardian, I mean, if I were you."

"No way!"

"Way." He ran over and hugged me tight in thank you. I knew he went through a lot this few days and I wanted to make something well for him, to reassure him some stability. I wasn't sole guardian of Kyler, I needed someone slightly older so I picked Kurt seeing he did own this house. Owen was okay with it knowing the circumstances.

* * *

As usual, Owen came home for the weekend. And it was interesting because now that Kyler was spending so much time with the werewolves he wasn't afraid of them anymore. His sight was clearing and saw them as people. I was pretty content with that.

"Kyler, looks happy," Owen said as we walked in the park hand in hand. Kyler and Tessa had joined us to go for a walk. They talked about school a couple ways farther then us.

"He's trying," I said. "I can't believe I dragged him into this."

He squeezed my hand. "You didn't do this to him, if that's what you're saying," he said. "It was all Lyra and you know that." He turned me to look at him and held me close so our eyes met. "You didn't do anything to him and if you believe you are, you're making things right for him now and that's what matters now." He held my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. He pulled away abruptly and looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked making him look at me suspicious.

"You feel that?" he asked still looking around. "Don't you feel it? Something's radiating. Something powerful."

I looked around too. What had he found? Then I felt it. Something powerful was near by. Imagine heat, for example. If you're by a small furnace, you feel the heat but very little. If it's a much larger furnace you can feel it from a distance. That's how it felt with power except amplified. Ara was able to detect me when I arrived to my home. She was the little furnace while I was the big one. And that's how it felt now. I was the small furnace and someone else was the big furnace.

I spotted a man reading the news paper and I automatically knew the radiation was coming from him. I could see he was wearing jeans and a long sleeved cotton t-shirt. I left Owen's arms and walked forward to this stranger. Owen followed trying to hold me back.

"No," I said pulling away from his hand. "It's okay." I stepped closer over to the man. He seemed to know I was approaching. He folded up his paper and set it down.

"Well, now, sister," he said. "I hear we have a few things to talk about." He looked over my shoulder and saw Owen behind me. "I don't believe we've properly met. My little sister has a great interest in you and that most certainly interests me. I also want to apologize for Lyra though, she has a much stronger personality." He stood. "I'm Aro, by the way."


	10. Aro

I ran forward and hugged him. I felt his arms hug me protectively like my father. I felt a sense of relief I only felt with few others such as Owen or Mars. He just represented all the goodness in my family and authority and comfort.

"It's good to see you too," Aro said. I let him go and sat down. Owen came forward and the two shook hands. Aro sat back down beside me. Owen stood in front of us with his hands in his pockets. Tessa and Kyler came over to us once the noticed we had met up with someone. Aro looked up to see them. "The female werewolf, not many out there you know." He and Tessa also shook hands. He looked at Kyler. "The child with clear sight, glad to see you're in the right side." Kyler smiled timidly and Aro returned the smile.

The five of us walked home as Aro told us what he had been doing these passed couple weeks since the whole encounter with Mattea. We finally got to the safety of our home and Kurt and Brady were home playing video games.

"You have the spell book Vin tells me," Aro said.

"Yes, I do. Why aren't our brothers here? They should take part in this discussion," I suggested.

"No," Aro said shaking his head sitting on the arm chair. "I don't want any attention to myself. Lyra most likely has this place under surveillance." I went to my room and grabbed the book from under my bed. I handed it to him and went to stand by Owen. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Aro stroked the spine of the thick book thoughtfully. He tried opening it but like myself he had no success. Then the book flew out of his hands and hit the ceiling. Brady jumped forward to protect Tessa on the couch. Kyler and Kurt covered their heads. Owen held me close to protect me. But the book just landed right back on Aro's lap.

"My apologies," Aro said. "Magical objects have a magic of their own. An Original, that is what you call us correct, well, an Original cannot harm, destroy or open their secrets with out permission." He set the book down.

"Then what should we do with it?" I asked entwining my fingers in Owen's. He put his chin above my head.

"I have scores of witches worldwide capable of hiding this book," Aro told me. "Unless you want to look over it. Whatever you wish, sister."

I looked up at Owen to see what he would say but he made no motion to say anything or have any input in it. He just smiled warmly advising me he was going with what ever I choose. I blinked and stared at the ground for a second. I looked up at Aro.

"I'll look over it," I said. "She won't expect it here. I will give her false information to keep her away for a while."

Aro nodded liking the plan. He handed me the book and it soared over into my arms. I let go of Owen's hands and I hugged the book across my chest. I bit my lip. I wanted to ask him something else but I didn't know if this was the time and place for it. He noticed my conflicted emotions.

"Speak," Aro said as friendly as he could. "I sense you have another question for me. We are all on the same side, what is spoken in this home will stay in this home." Everyone else nodded and mumbled in agreement. I sighed and looked up at my eldest brother. He waited.

"Mattea," I said. "Where are you keeping her body? It is not my place to ask. I do not doubt you have her very well hidden, I was just curious-" He raised his hand to silence me. My voice died off and waited for him to respond.

"In time I will take you to her resting place," he told me. "I am slightly superstitious. The walls have ears, you know?" I gave a nod. I should have known better than to believe he would tell me the location. I knew he was doing it out of protection. I would not pressure him to tell me. He said he would show me some day and for now I would have to take his word on it. Aro was old fashioned, his word means a lot to who ever he makes promises to.

Aro got up to his feet and I straightened up and set the old tattered book on the couch. Owen let me go and I took a step forward. My brother opened his arms out to me and I walked into them. He hugged me tight and muttered a blessing in my ear ad told me to watch myself. He let me go and looked out to my friends.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all, I will add an extra layer of protection to your home. I'm sure it will help," he told us. Aro stepped over to Owen and they shook hands.

"Protect my baby sister, kid," Aro told my boyfriend. It wasn't a threat. I could already see a deep fondness for Owen growing in his eyes. I could feel my heart swell with joy at Aro's approval. He saw what I saw so extraordinary about Owen.

"Always."


	11. The World Has One More Lonely Vampire

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Owen asked the day after as I pulled my jacket over my shoulders. I bent down to tie my shoes. He crossed his arms still in bed. It was still cloudy out but I was hoping it would soon be sunny out.

"I don't want to fight with her, Owen," I told him. "My plan is to drive her away as far as I can convince her to believe her spell book is there."

"Alright, just holler at me if you need anything," he said. I leaned in to him and we kissed deeply. He held m face for a while and pulled away when he wanted to. "Maybe we can continue this later?" I saw a glint of hope in his eyes. I kissed his lips and he smirked and kissed me back. I pulled away. "Do you have to be there this early?" He pulled me to sit down on the bed but I resisted. I stepped out of the room and left the house.

I took off toward my old home. I saw the rusted gates and came to a stop. I could see my breath in the cold morning air. I leaped over the gate and landed on the cold ground covered in dew.

I stepped forward into the grounds. As far as I could tell, this place was alone.

"Lyra," I called out. "Come out, sister, I have word on your spell book."

No response. I stepped closer to the old ruins of the house. The house looked more than beat up then usual. I looked around hoping for a sign from my sister or even Avery the vampire. Or anything to indicate to me that I was not alone on these old grounds.

"The spell book, where is it?" came a voice behind me. I turned to see Avery looking down at me. He was too close for comfort and I took a step away. But he grabbed my arms in a death grip so I wouldn't.

"Let go of me," I snarled.

"The book," he repeated.

"Tell me, what has my sister promised you? A blood bank?"

"What do you care?"

"Do yourself a favor," I warned still trying to leave his grip.

"And what would that be?"

"Do not fall in love with her."

In a blink of an eye, he threw me aside angrily. I hit the ground. And he was over my body before I could even realize what was happening. His face was inches away from mine. His violet eyes glowed angry and his fangs had come out. I glared at him standing my ground showing I was not afraid of him.

"That book," he repeated.

"You know my boyfriend would not be very fond of hearing you above me like this," I said looking at him dead in the eye.

He laughed harshly. "Don't be so sure, he has like four other girls waiting for him on campus."

Next thing I know, I was the one above him with my hand around his throat ready to squeeze but that just made him laugh openly. His voice was the only thing I heard in this lonely place. It echoed making shivers go up and down my back.

"The book? Lyra is waiting," he told me. He threw me aside and he got to his feet. I looked up at him from the ground. Then I got to my feet and dusted myself off.

"Why are you helping her?" I asked. He looked angry once more but he couldn't keep up the facade. He looked up at the cloudy sky to make sure the sun wasn't shining. He pulled a dog tag from under his shirt. The dog tag was from the military and I could make out a 1957

I didn't understand at first but then when I reached out to touch it. I felt the familiar trace of magic. It was a spell to allow him to walk in the sun, most vampires had it now a days. I let it go and it fell back on to his chest.

"She helped you," I said coming up with my own conclusion. "And this is your way of paying her back."

"She saved me!" he said angrily. "I owe that bitch my life."

"You don't owe her a thing," I said. "You repaid Lyra thirty years ago. Why don't you just leave?"

"I'm not here to talk about my life story," Avery said. "I'm here for the book."

Looking at his angry eyes, I felt bad that I was going to lie to him. He may have been doing Lyra's biding but at the end of the day in his own twisted way he began to care for her. He loves her now. I could sense he wanted to owe his debt to Lyra and still be with her. And most importantly without angering her. I felt bad for him.

"Well?" he asked eying me carefully. "Do you have information for me or not?"

"Yeah, I do," I said. "Aro is hiding it. He's keeping it hidden some where in Germany near Berlin. I don't know where I just know the location."

He gave a nod in gratitude. Avery walked past me and I could feel a slight gust of wind and his arm brushed against mine. He stopped and slightly turned to face me. He contemplated something over and then he turned regretting his choice and disappeared.

Believe it or not, I felt miserable for him.


	12. Owen People Back

I returned home to report what happened and that the bait was set. So far, things were going our way. I stepped outside to send Vin and Knox a Mist message to let them know. I watched it shimmer into the sky and fly away.

"You coming?" came a voice distracting me from my thoughts. "I'd rather not have what ever Brady is trying to make in the kitchen, might grow arms or something."

I turned to see Owen shutting the door behind him. He didn't bother to put on a jacket. He came over and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll get sick," I told him. I grabbed his arms and he held me tighter, he kissed my hair. I heard him sigh.

"That's not really important," he told. "I know something's getting to you ever since you got back from your visit to your home with Avery. Let's hear it." I rested my head on his shoulder and he waited for my response.

"Avery feels like he owes my sister," I said. "He needs to be liberated from her. She cannot use him as his puppet."

Owen turned me around to look at me. "You're sister is a psychotic bitch," he told me. I chuckled and nodded. He had a point. "But we can't help him. I know you want to help him but how? Lyra's on your tail about her spell book. He has to stand up to her."

"Did you ever feel like you owed it to me? When I took away your transformations? When you discovered who I was in high school?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I didn't have to transform any more," he said. "But you didn't want me to repay you. You were just glad to help."

"But what about now?"

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it."

I glared at him sternly. He gazed up at the sky, sighed and looked back down at me. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He waited another moment before responding.

"When I'm at school I don't think how grateful I should be because you saved me from a terrible curse," he began. "I think of how much I want to be with you and not stuck in my dorm finishing up my stupid essay. I think about how did I get so lucky to go back home to such a beautiful girl. I don't owe you anything because you deserve everything that I can possibly give you."

I smiled at his words and kissed him. He held me close and I could no longer feel the cool air. I was only aware of he and I and nothing else. I was glad to know that he wasn't here only to repay a favor. He was here for me. He pulled away. I smiled up at him.

"Should we go inside before or after Brady burns down the house?" Owen asked.

I laughed, kissed his lips and hurried over to the door. I reached out to him and he took my hand. Together, we entered the house to be greeted by the warmth.

* * *

I climbed into bed that same night after I made sure Kyler had done his homework and gone to bed. Tessa had managed to clean the kitchen. I shut the door to our bedroom. Owen was getting his back pack ready for tomorrow. Kyler and Owen had been getting along quite well. Owen was the one who actually helped Kyler with his homework. I was glad things worked out between them two.

"I don't want to go back," Owen sighed sitting on the bed. "It's such a drag."

"You wanted to do this," I reminded him looking through the closet for a thicker blanket. I puled it out and threw it over to the bed. I kicked off my slippers and hopped onto bed with him.

"You got me thinking Ariah," he said laying on his side to look at me. I did the same to look at him.

"Well, let's hear it," I said with a smile. He smiled too.

"If you really believe there's some good with this blood sucker Avery, I'll help you get through to him if that's what you want," he told me.

"Well, I was going to do it even if you weren't going to help me," I admitted. He shoved a strand of hair behind my ear and his hand slid down to my cheek.

"I should've known," Owen said. I grinned and kissed his lips. I wedged myself into him to fall asleep. He held me close and before I knew it he was fast asleep and so was I.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter all. Read, review & enjoy! :]


	13. Mars Ruins Everything

"Ariah, wake up," came a familiar voice in my dreams. "Ariah, are you awake?"

I cringed and pulled the blanket over my head. I didn't want to get up just yet. I had gotten Owen on his way earlier that morning and I felt tired. I opened my eyes to see Kyler sitting on my bed. I sat up.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just missed the bus to get to school," he said.

"Okay, I'll get you to school," I said. He gave a nod and hurried out of my room. I swung my legs over the bed and reached for my jeans on the floor. I pulled them on and a long sleeved t-shirt. I put on my shoes. I picked up my hair in a loose pony tail. I left my room and Kyler was waiting in the living room with his back pack slung on his shoulder like one of the older kids.

Turns out Kyler is eleven years old and in sixth grade. He hadn't spoken about his mother since the incident. I was not going to push him to talk if he did not wish too. I did not even question what he told people at his school. I grabbed my keys and with the a wave of my hand things around the house raced to clean themselves up or go back to their original spot. Kyler's eyes widen with joy.

"Cool!" he said breaking into a grin. I smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Let's go," I said we hurried out of the door. I mumbled a simple charm and grabbed his arm. My feet lifted from the ground and I soared up higher and soon enough Kyler was off the ground too. We soared higher above most buildings. I heard him laugh and point out places to me.

"What about the people?" he asked. "Won't they see anything?"

"They'll see us but they'll probably think it's too early in the morning for this."

He laughed. We flew all the way to his elementary school and I set him down just when I thought no one was looking. His feet hit the ground first and I landed beside him softly. I let go of his arm and he ran forward. I hurried along beside him. I walked him up to the door. A teacher was standing outside as we neared the door.

"Hello, Kyler, I thought you were going to be late as usual," she told him.

"Me? Late? No," he said and hurried on inside.

"I'll be waiting at home," I called after him. He joined some of his friends and waved me off. I rolled my eyes.

"I never knew Kyler had an older sister," the woman said stiffly. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Because we are not related, he is simply in my care," I said coldly. She glared at me with fire in her eyes. I made eye contact with her and her angry gaze disappeared. Her pupils dilated and I spoke once more, "Kyler arrived on time, you and I never crossed words. I will leave with out you watching."

"Kyler arrived on time, we have never spoken," she repeated in a monotone voice clearly under my spell. She closed her eyes and I backed away. I turned around to flee and at the end of the side walk was Mars. My heart skipped a beat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and jerked his head indicating for me to follow.

I hurried forward and we hurried down the street. No one seemed to notice us and I liked it that way. The less attention I had to myself, the better for me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed pulling him aside. I narrowed my eyes trying to spot a trick or a lie in his features. "You can't be here!"

"Can't I?" he asked raising an eye brow challenging me.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated letting him go. He walked forward and I followed.

"I've been here for some time now," Mars said. "I'm surprised you have not sensed my presence. I've been looking over you for some time now."

"And what have you concluded?" I asked.

"I am confused as to why you choose to live such a simple life-" he began. I crossed my arms and came to a stop. He turned to look at me.

"You're starting to sound like Mattea," I scowled. He continued walking and I huffed. I followed. I couldn't help but follow to see what he had to say. We crossed a street before he could continue talking.

"Playing house with a werewolf and his pack with a boy who has clear sight, being the mother figure. It is you who sounds like Mattea," he said. "What happened to the sister of mine that would travel the world with me. The one who refused to settle down."

"You want a partner in crime?" I guessed. We had approached the street to where my brother had his store. Mars said nothing. "No, that's not it or you wouldn't be pulling the guilt card on me. You did something. What did you do? Tell me."

It was his turn to stop walking and I stopped too. I had a terrible feeling I was right. I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes. He didn't meet my eyes. My heart started to race and I rushed forward. I grabbed his arm and jerked him forward so he would look me in the eye.

"Mars, what the hell did you do?"


	14. Play It Where It Lies

"He did what!" Knox shouted punching a whole on the counter. Vin nor I called him out for this. All three of us were all wound up and what the youth says now as 'freaking out.' I ran a hand through my hair waiting for Vin to say something, anything. He had been quiet this whole time since I told him what happened.

"And then what happened?" Vin finally asked.

"He tried to explain something about loyalty and family but I would not have it, I would not listen," I said.

"Why didn't you tare out his heart?" Knox demanded. "He betrayed you plenty of times before and you let him escape!"

"What was I to do? Expose myself to the by standers?" I snapped back. "He fled, Knox. As much as I wanted to rip out his heart, I couldn't."

Vin swept out of store and up the stairs. I glared at Knox for scolding me. I couldn't act as impulsive as he wanted me to. I had others to think about and not just myself. In a few moments, Vin returned.

"Go," Vin told me. "I will come see you in your home in the evening hours. Understand?"

I nodded. They both watched me go and I whipped out my phone to dial Owen. He was probably in class now or studying or what ever it is he did during his time on campus. I waited impatiently for him to answer and nothing. I tried a few more times until I reached the outside of my home. He didn't responded. I shouted a few swears in frustration. Where could he be?

I couldn't help but think the worst. Cheating, lying, jealousy and whatever bad thought I had been thinking about lately and what others had told me. I felt guilty.

* * *

Owen finally got around to calling me back around noon. I heard my phone vibrate somewhere in my room and I zoomed in. I looked for it on my bed and in between the sheets. I found it and pressed the green button to answer.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"Hi," Owen said. "I'm on my way to my dorm. I saw you called."

"Yeah, I was," I said. "Where were you?"

"Class?" he asked sounding suspicious. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Where is this coming from?" he asked. "I never thought you'd be the jealous, paranoid girlfriend."

"I don't know," I apologized. "Things have been crazy today."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he offered. I heard a door slam and I figured he was in his dorm already.

"Mars came by."

"What'd he want?"

"H-he told Lyra where Mattea is being kept."

"What! Are you going to go after her?"

"Vin said he was going to come by later to give me the game plan."

"Call me once you know what you're going to do. I want to know what's going on."

"Okay," I said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

We both hung up.

* * *

After dinner, I gathered everyone to tell them what was happening. We all took a seat except for me. I sat on the arm of the couch where Kyler and Kurt sat. Tessa sat on the arm chair and Brady lay on the love seat with his feet dangling.

"So what are you going to do?" Tessa asked.

"Vin should be coming shortly to inform me," I said. "He probably needed to talk to Aro and Jonah."

"Have you told Owen?" Kurt asked me.

I nodded but said nothing else. Brady and Tessa did the dishes together as I helped Kyler with his homework. Kurt had disappeared to his shared room with Brady to sleep. Soon after Brady and Tessa got ready for bed and disappeared too.

"Go get some sleep," I told Kyler after he finished his homework.

"Are you going to have to leave?" he asked me putting his math book in his bag. "When Vin comes, he gonna say something to make you leave, right?"

I sighed heavily. He was right. Once Vin told me what ever he was going to tell me, I'd have to take off again. I'd have to go find Lyra or Mars and stop them. But what was I to do? Prevent her from freeing Mattea or finding her spell book.

"Yes," I said. "Kurt will be here to take care of you. I will be back soon."

"I know,"' he said. "Just give your sister hell, she killed my mom."

"I will, I promise." He hopped off the seat and hurried off to his room. I watched him until he shut the door to his room. I got up to do the same but then I heard rapid knocking at the front door. I rushed over to it before the others could wake. It was Knox. I opened the door and a cold wind hit my skin.

"Go, Lyra is almost on her way to free Mattea," he said breathlessly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going after Mars."


	15. Bitter Cold

In just a few minutes I managed to pack a few sets of clothes my spell book, Lyra's spell book, two blankets, a flashlight, batteries, matches and other necessities. As I packed I tried to call Owen, it was just the time he would be going to sleep.

He didn't answer and I couldn't but feel a little angry. He said we would talk later and as I recall later is now. I hurried over tot he next room to where Brady and Kurt shared a room. I heard them groan as light spilled into their room and they covered themselves with their blankets. I sat down on Brady's bed.

"Wake up," I hissed. "I have to go, I'm going after Lyra."

"Have you told Owen?" Kurt asked me.

"He didn't answer his phone," I replied.

"I'm going with you," Brady mumbled from under the blanket. I rolled my eyes. What a compelling argument.

"No," I said.

"Yes, I am," he said pulling the blanket off and sat up. "Owen will have my neck for this if I let you go it alone."

"What about Tessa?"

"What about her? She can take care of herself."

"So can I."

"Ariah, I'm going."

"No!" I hissed. "Listen to me, both of you. I'm going after Lyra and Knox is going after Mars. Vin will most likely call upon you, Kurt, for help. I need you and Tessa to protect Kyler. He has this clear sight that see's past the magical stuff. He might be useful for us in the future. Got it?"

They looked at each other and back at me. They nodded in understanding. I looked at each of them.

"Fine, just watch yourself out there," Brady said grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

Kurt grabbed a shirt off the floor and threw it over to me. I raised an eye brow in question. He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For your spell, you need something of ours," he said. "You'll be able to find us."

I smiled at his gesture and stood. I left their room and left the house with out a sound. I began to run and my surroundings blurred as I gained speed. I didn't even bother to stop. I just catapulted myself over the old gate and landed on the hard ground of my old home.

Before I could even take a step forward, I was flat on my back with a vice grip on my arms. The first thing I saw were the violet eyes of Avery. I struggled to free myself. Who was I kidding he got me this time. I wasn't going any where.

"Let me go," I scowled.

"You're going to go find Lyra," he said. It was a statement not a question. I tried once more to free myself. Nothing. "Please, take me with you."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"She needs me," Avery said. I snorted Lyra didn't need anyone. Doubtful. If anything, he needed her. But I could sense he was telling the truth. He glared down at me searching for an answer. I took this to my advantage and the next second with a telepathic blow he was off me.

"I think you need her," I said looking up at him from the ground. I got up and dusted myself off.

"I need to protect her," he insisted.

I walked past him toward the old wooden doors that lead to the hiding place of the entrance to the tunnels. I waved my hands and the rusted doors opened. I had cleaned out the place to make the entrance wider and easier to get in. I rolled up my sleeve and pulled out my pocket knife. I made a long, deep cut on my forearm. I hurried forward and put my precious blood on the cold wall.

I pulled away and instantly my arm started to heal. I looked over my shoulder to see Avery coming into the cellar.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked annoyed as the entrance opened up. He hurried forward and we stepped into the tunnels together I reached for the torch to my left and it illuminated with a fire at once.

The door closed behind us and we started walking. We walked in silence for a few moments. I didn't trust him to walk behind me so I let him walk ahead of me. Another tunnel appeared to our left and we took it.

"How do I know you won't betray me while we're down here?" I finally asked.

"I need you to get out, don't I?" he retorted.

I was going to make a snarky comment when more tunnels appeared giving us many options to take. Avery turned to look at me for directions. I looked at each tunnel and I could see where it would lead us. I pointed to the one sloping down.

He went down first and I followed. It was a very sloped down as if we were going down a steep hill. Avery kept glancing over his shoulder to see how I was doing and sometimes offered me his hand but I refused to take it. I was doing perfectly fine on my own. I didn't need his help.

As we walked farther along I could see where we would be able to walk on a flat surface. We were almost down when I tripped and Avery caught me by the arms and the torch flew out of my hand. I swore loudly.

I mumbled a spell and a fire hovered at the end of the slope. I looked up at Avery. His eyebrows knit together almost confused for a second and then let me regain my balance. I rushed past him and got to the hovering light first. He came down a few seconds later. We continued on for that path and then I started to search for the exit.

I touched the wall with both hands feeling my way for the weak spot. It should be around here somewhere. I found it and I let go of the wall. I dropped my bag on the ground and pulled a sweater over my head. I threw on a hat and some gloves. I looked up at Avery.

"I hope you like the cold, vampire," I said shouldering my bag. I muttered a curse and I felt as if I was being sucked from the inside out but it was cut short. A red vapor floated out and the more that came out the denser it got. It slowly landed on the wall. A moment later the wall fell apart and all I could see was a white mess on the other side.


	16. Below the Temperature

Avery and I stepped into the middle of a storm and my hair started to fly in all sorts of directions. I grabbed my hood of my sweater and tucked my hair and pulled it over my head. I had no feeling of cold but it must have been somewhere below zero because my hair started to freeze and I could see my breath. Avery looked unaffected by the weather as well.

The blizzard prevented me from seeing anything but I trotted on and Avery followed. There was nothing for miles and I wasn't sure where or how we were going to get any where. I must not have been careful to where I was going because I tripped. My foot was caught in a hole.

"You okay?" Avery asked as I stood and I felt something cold on the bottom of foot. My whole leg was wet. I looked down. I made a hole on the ground. It wasn't solid ground, it was ice. I could hear the ice cracking. My eyes widened.

"Avery, I think we landed on frozen water," I said as he walked past me. "Run, now!" The ice behind me broke and we both started running. I could feel the ice under my feet cracking and breaking apart and icy cold water soaked my shoes, socks and jeans.

I skid to a stop when I saw the ice in front of me detached itself from the rest. Avery turned and tried to catch it from drifting.

"Jump," he told me. I took a step back and leaped over to him. He caught me and we kept on running. Up ahead I saw a few houses. If the ice kept breaking at this rate, we wouldn't make it. Avery got their first and I arrived just in time. The ice just an inch away from my foot floated away. "You okay?" he asked eying me. The blizzard was still roaring.

"Yeah, my legs are wet," I said.

"It looks like those house are empty," he nodded over to the low buildings.

"We're not going to get very far with this blizzard," I said walking over to the closet one. "We need to wait until it's over."

"What about Lyra?"

"She can take care of herself."

We got into the cabin and all we could hear was the roar of the wind and the squishy sound of my shoes. The house was completely empty. I glanced over at the fire place and the ashes erupted into flames. We walked over. I grabbed my bag and opened it. I pulled out a blanket. I set it on the floor and I sat down near the fire.

I took off my icy cold shoes and socks and set them near the fire. He stood near the door to make sure we were truly alone. A few moments went by and he came over to me.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Somewhere in Finland," I said.

"Finland?" he asked shocked. "We were in those tunnels for like fifteen minutes."

"Time and distance is relative," I told him. "Lyra should not be too far from here. You and I will part ways then."

"You didn't come looking for her?"

"Not her in particular, no. I have to get somewhere before she does."

He didn't say anything but just watched the fire. The orange light cast a light on his face. He looked serious and determined. I felt bad for him. Not because of his debt to my sister but because he knew Lyra didn't love him. He had this hope that eventually she would. Who was I to stand in his way? If he wanted my sister, I wasn't one to stop him.

I reached into my bag and pulled out another blanket. I got up and draped it around his shoulders. Avery looked down at me he debated whether or not to say something in return. He placed a cold palm on my cheek looking deep in my eyes. I did not flinch and waited.

"You and Lyra look so much alike except the in the eyes eyes," he finally muttered. "But yours are kind and gentle, inviting .Her are cold like the blizzard outside. Why can't she be like you?"

I did not say anything. Lyra hated being compared to me.

"Do you think she will ever love me as I do her?" he asked me now using both hands to caress my face to look up at him. I stared into his violet eyes. I did not want to give him any false hope I did not know what to say. I pitied the vampire.

"I do not know," I confessed. He held my face for a second still looking into my face. He was only inches from mine. He let me go.

Before he could say anything more, I went back to sit on the blanket and draped it around my own shoulders. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. The last thing I remember was watching the fire and hearing the fire crackle.

The next day I woke up I was laying on the floor with my blanket over me and a second blanket. It was the one I had put on Avery last night. I bolted up. I looked around. The only good thing was it wasn't snowing any more. I put my socks and shoes back on. I folded the blankets and shoved them into my bag. I ran outside and I could not trace Avery. He was long gone. I was on my own.


	17. Honesty

I was knocked down with a telepathic blow and I rolled onto my back. Spikes of glacier came at me. I raised my hands ant they stopped. With a wave of my hand, they flew aside. Navy blue flames came at me and I raised my hands once more. An invisible shield protected me.

It was Lyra. It had to be her. It was her way of welcoming me. As long as I couldn't get up, I could not fight. Not well, at any rate. I got to my knees still holding up the shield. I shouted a curse and everything stopped. I got to my feet. I looked around.

"Looking for someone?" came a voice behind me. I turned to see Lyra and Avery on the roof of the house I just came out of. I narrowed my eyes at them. I couldn't believe Avery sold me out like that. He didn't make eye contact with me. "Funny how Avery is more loyal than my own family."

"You made it so," I said coldly. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Was it?" she asked. I saw a cold fire in her eyes as she circled me. "You're no better, Ariah. I asked for a simple request and you lied. But I cannot judge you. You're in the same position as I."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They haven't told you?" she asked tilting her head to one side mocking me. "Don't they trust you? Hmm, well that's not a good sign."

I glared at her. I had a sinking feeling because I think I knew what she was talking about. Mattea wasn't here. I was just sent to keep Lyra busy. I wasn't mad at my brothers but I would have liked to know. That way I wouldn't have to put up with Avery.

"I went to Berlin," she continued. "Just before I got here. No spell book. Was that all you or was it Jonah's idea? Let me answer that for you. You came up with this. Something tells me you know where my spell book is. Do yourself a favor and not lie to me."

"I know where it is," I said quietly. I might as well start telling the truth, well partly.

"Well, where is it?" she asked. She took a step toward me and her eyes were bright with glee and lust coated with power. I looked over at Avery who still refused to look at me. Then I glanced over at Lyra, she had no regard for him. It made me angry that she was toying with him. I looked back over to him.

"I'm not telling you a thing."

"Have it your way then," she said. Lyra held in every once of hatred she had for me. She would plan something to get her revenge. But I stood my ground. What exactly could she do to me that she hasn't done already? She walked off and looked over at her shoulder to Avery.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He leaped down from the house, hesitated and followed my sister. They took off and now I was truly alone. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled out my spell book and Kurt's shirt. I tore off a piece and began the enchantment. The fabric converted to a flame and disappeared off to the horizon. It returned and exploded into a vapor to show me where Kurt was.

I saw him walking over to Vin's store. There was snow on the ground but not much. I shouldered my bag and hurried forward to the image of Kurt. I hugged the spell book to my chest as I fell faster and faster toward him. I shut my eyes. I hoped that no one was watching this. I tensed as I anticipated to hit a cold ground.

"Ariah?"he asked and in a blur he caught me and set me down. "What are you doing here?"

"We have issues," I said.

"I was heading over to see Vin," he told me. "He called me earlier this morning to come and see him. Come on."

We hurried along to the store and found no one inside. It must have been the beginning of November. I hadn't realized how time had been going by so fast. We went up stairs to the apartment. Vin was making hot chocolate.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked to see me. "I thought you were off to guard Mattea's tomb?"

"So did I," I said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know!" I stomped my foot and yelled out in frustration.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped back. "I went half way across the world with Avery just to have Lyra waiting for me!"

"Avery?" Kurt asked beside me. "The vampire?"

"He was searching for my sister," I said. "He kind of invited himself along."

"Well, Jonah is coming over as we speak," Vin said. "He 's going to show us where Aro hid her."

"Good," I mumbled. I took a seat on the couch and crossed my arms. "Because I'd like to know where she is being kept."


	18. Only Human

Kurt, Vin and I waited in silence until I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and down the hall. I got to my feet and watched as Jonah walked into my room. He looked confused for a second when he saw me but he composed himself.

"I thought I said just Kurt," he said calmly.

"After going through a frozen tundra with a trouble some vampire and a run in with our insufferable sister, I think I deserve to know where Mattea is," I said defiantly. He thought about for a second and nodded.

"I am deeply sorry, Ariah," he said. "I truly meant for you to know but you know Aro. He refuses to let anyone help to set his plans in motion. But he did promise you that you would see where we hid Mattea. Come."

Kurt, Vin and I followed him out of the apartment and down the stairs. Jonah stopped in the store and gave a wave of his hand. The shutters closed and I heard a few clicks indicating that doors locked. Vin and I looked at each other uneasily. We were slightly confused.

"There," Jonah indicated to the floor in front the counter.

"That's where there's a trap door," Vin said. "It doesn't lead any where."

"Exactly," he said with a nod.

"Open it, brother." Vin reached down and opened the small door. Kurt and I gasped. There was Mattea's neutralized body still decaying itself into stone. I had never expected to have her hidden this close. She was so near and obvious. My sister never suspected, she always expected something complicated from Aro and truth be told, so did I.

I looked up at Jonah for an explanation. With a wave of his hand, the trap door shut and the shutters opened up and the doors unlocked themselves.

"Not a word, not even to the pack," Jonah said looking at Kurt and I in particular.

"What about Lyra?" I asked. "She knows that her spell book and Mattea aren't where we say? What now?"

"Leave it as it is," he told us. "She is clueless and desperate. Aro is coming up with a plan to neutralize her as well." He disappeared with a snap of his fingers. I looked over at Kurt and Vin. They both looked thoughtful. Kurt finally looked up at me.

"Let's go home," he told me. "Owen's going to want to see you."

My heart sank at the sound of his name. It felt like another life that I was angry at him for not answering. I wasn't sure if I should be angry or forgive him. I gave nod and raised a hand in farewell to Vin. He waved us off and we left his store.

Kurt and I walked into the house and I heard my name slip from the mouths of my friends. Kyler hurried forward and hugged me happily. I hugged him back and smiled. I ruffled his hair.

"Go off on more adventures without me?" Tessa joked hugging me as well.

"I couldn't disturb your beauty sleep now could I?" I chuckled. She shoved my shoulder playfully.

Brady swooped me off my feet in a big hug. I spluttered for breath and he set me down. I smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. He was really starting to grow on me like another brother. As if I didn't have enough already.

Then I saw Owen. He had his arms crossed and I saw a cold angry fire burning in his eyes. I stepped over to him. I could feel myself go all shy all of a sudden. All I cared about was him not being angry at me any more.

"Hi," I said timidly.

He looked up at me and his eyes no longer burned an angry fire but softened and looked at me with the same love he has always had for me. He sighed and reached out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me into a tight, warm hug. I could feel all my worries die away, just like that.

* * *

"Will you please just talk to me?" I asked as we got ready for bed. I threw aside the comforter and pillows. "I'm not sure if you're angry because of our last phone call or because I left."

"Both," he said irritably. "What is going on with you? Since when are you the insecure one in the relationship? You didn't like my answer so you just take off with out me?"

"I don't know why I'm insecure," I snapped back. I sat on the bed for a second. "I'm insecure because I think girls throw themselves at you on campus. And yes, I didn't like your answer and I thought hey, I need time for myself, I think I can manage a simple run by myself."

"Well,, that's very mature of you."

"I never said I was!" shot back angrily. "Just because I'm an Original doesn't make me any less of a girl. I'm still a girl with emotions. I have this big family problems that seems like will never end but I'm still a girl with a boyfriend. You get to go away for a week and just be Owen. I'm jealous of my own boyfriend. Can you believe that?"

He didn't respond. I looked over at Owen. He sat on the other side of the bed. He sat with sweat pants on looking at the mattress that separated us. Owen finally got up and came around the bed. He crouched down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"I should have answered your call," Owen finally said. "To everyone I know I'm a person; a friend, a roommate, a student, a werewolf, a dog, the guy with the Original but to you I'm just Owen." I smiled at his words and he kissed my hands.

I leaned in to kiss him and he grabbed my chin to pull me into a kiss. Our lips connected and he deepened the kiss. He got up and onto the bed with me. He pulled away to look down at me and I breathed in.

"You know I will always love you," Owen muttered.

"That's what you say now," I teased. He smiled and kissed me briefly before pulling away.

"Now, tomorrow and the day after that," he said and kissed me lightly. "And the day after that and the day after that."

I rolled my eyes and we both chuckled. I pulled him forward into a kiss and he didn't object.


	19. Back With a Vengeance

Owen looked down at me as our fingers tangled together. I looked up at his big brown eyes. They represented loyalty and love and all these wonderful things that I've never seen before in anyone else's eyes. I could gaze into his eye forever and no words would need to be said. And I could tell he felt the same way.

"So, how'd the whole trip go?"he finally said speaking. He pushed my hair back behind my ear. I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to prove with the beginning and I wondered how much the others had told him already.

"Brady wanted to come with but I told him he needed to stay to protect Kyler," I said.

He furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Yeah, Brady told me you said something like that. What do you mean? I thought he was just a kid who could see your magic?" he questioned.

"I thought so too," I said with a nod. "But I don't know, he's special. People with his kind of sight come by once maybe twice every hundred years. If he lands in the wrong hands, my family and our descendents could be exposed."

He gave a nod in understanding. "Alright, I get it. Go on."

"Avery found me when I arrived at my home," I said. "He wanted to come with to find Lyra. She must have just left him here."

"Poor guy," he said shaking his head. "He's chasing after something he can't have."

"We got to Finland, big tundra, we found shelter, next day he and my sister were waiting for me outside the door looking for a fight," I said. "She wants her spell book."

"Did you hide it?" he asked resting his head on his hand.

I nodded. We were quiet for a while. I looked over at clock on our night table. It was almost seven o'clock. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Let's get prepared for school," I said. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back into bed with him.

"I think I'll survive if I cut class one day this semester,"Owen said. I chuckled and kissed his lips. I got up again.

"Funny how you thought I was talking about you," I said. I kissed his lips and a fresh set of clothes flew out of my closet and drawers. I got dressed and walked out of the room.

I found Kyler already having breakfast at the table and Tessa attempting to keep herself awake. Every time her phone would vibrate, it would spring her to life but only for a moment. I poured myself a glass of milk and turned to see my friends.

"Everything cool with you and Owen?" Tessa asked me.

"Yeah, we're fine," I said. Owen came over to kitchen with jeans and a tank top. He ruffled Kyler's hair. He was about to do the same with Tessa but she swatted him away. That just made Owen try harder to ruffle her hair. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I laughed at their childish play and kissed his lips.

Brady came out to see the racket. Kurt must have left for work already. Brady ruffled Tessa's hair and she exploded. We laughed. The door bell rang and I went to go get it. I slipped past the arguing werewolves and went to open the door. I opened it and my smile instantly turned into a frown. It was Lyra. She smiled brightly at me as if she was expecting this to happen.

"Well, isn't this a happy family?" she asked. "I hope it's not too early in the day."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for my book," she said. "You know where it is, I need it, you tell me and you and I never met."

"You and I both know you never keep your word," I said.

"Ariah, who is it?" Tessa's voice came behind me. She came up behind me patting down her hair. Lyra looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Oooh, a female dog," Lyra said faking interest. "Very rare. But don't let it go to your head. After all, she's just a bitch, literally."

Tessa came forward but I prevented her from leaving the house. She was safest inside. This house was very well protected and if she stepped out she was done for. Lyra seemed to notice what was happening. She put a hand up to meet my face and made a fist. Her hand hit an invisible barrier.

"Not your magic," Lyra said. "Clever. But I can wait. I have patience when I want something." I pushed Tessa back in the house and shut the door on Lyra's face.

"Everything okay?" Brady asked us.

"Get away from the windows," I told everyone. "Lyra is out there."

"She wants her book?" Owen asked.

I nodded. I walked over to the window to see where she was. I saw her across the street. I was not completely sure what she had planned but I had to be ready to go after her. She was pacing around looking for a loop hole and trying to get in the house.

I moved away from the window and crouched down. The yellow bag slipped into my hand from my room. I gestured for Kyler to come over to me..

"Keep this with you," I told him. "And don't leave this house no matter what anyone says. Okay?"

He gave a nod. I got to my feet and looked over at Tessa, Brady and Owen. They were waiting for my instructions. I couldn't say anything with Lyra in hearing range. But I think once things started going they'd know what to do.

I looked out the window to see Lyra playing with something in her hands. They were pebbles and coins. She was looking at our house and she caught my eye. She smiled a little and kept playing with the objects in her hands. Brady came by my side to watch her as well.

"Pebbles?" Brady asked me. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!"

Lyra frowned. She had heard what Brady had said.

"Brady-" I started and I saw her stop toying with the pebbles and coins in her hands. My eyes widened and she threw them at the house.

"Get down!" I yelled. Brady grabbed me and we hit the floor. Across from us Owen had Tessa and Kyler on the ground. The windows shattered and there were holes in the wall. I looked up. I would not let her destroy this home and threaten my friends.


	20. Releasing the Beast

Once it seemed to stop, Brady let me go. I got to my feet. Lyra was still outside the house. Everyone else got up to their feet.

"You guys okay?" Owen asked coming forward to me. He held my face in his hands to make sure I was okay. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"What about you Kyler?" I asked. He came over to me and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him shaking and I did the best I could to soothe him. Brady had gone over to make sure Tessa was okay.

"Look out!" Brady hollered. Owen grabbed Kyler and I thrust us against a wall and protected us with his own body. I saw a soccer ball, basketball and volleyball whiz past us and hit appliances in the kitchen. Then it stopped just as quick. I made sure everyone was okay. Then I heard Lyra's laughter. It made my blood boil.

"Still won't tell me my spell book is, Ariah?" she asked. "I can do this all day. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time."

It was silent. Slowly I started to feel her presence drift farther and farther away. I looked up at Owen his big brown eyes looked just as angry as I'd supposed mine did. Owen let us go and we stepped out carefully to see if she was truly gone.

"She's gone," Tessa said.

"Where'd she go?" Kyler asked.

"Up to no good," I mumbled. My shoes raced over to my feet and I put them on. My sweater flew into my hands. I yanked it over my head. Owen was doing the same. He yanked on his sweater and put on his shoes.

"I'm going with you," he said. "You guys stay here and tell Kurt and Vin what's happening."

Tessa and Brady nodded. I knelt down to Kyler's level so we would be face to face. His eyes were huge with fear and still clutching my bag that I trusted him to protect.

"You listen to Tessa, okay?" I told him. "Make sure no one grabs this okay. My sister's spell book is in there."

"Kill her," Kyler told me looking me dead in the eye. His eyes were glassy as if were ready to spill some tears but he didn't. "S-she killed my mom and even though she's immortal she deserves to die."

"I'll make sure she pays for what she did," I promised him. Owen and I tore off to go look for my sister. We split up and he and I circled the town looking for some trace of Lyra. She seemed to be alone. Avery nor Mars had come to her rescue. That gave me a slight hope that I'd be able to stop her with ease. I made a quick stop by my old home to pick up a stake.

"I guess great minds think alike, don't they sister?" came Lyra's voice as I landed over the gate.

I looked to see her on the old ruins of the house that remained. I saw a triumphant smile just waiting to sprout on her lips. She was dressed for the winter and her brown curls were up in a pony tail. I could see our breath as we breathed or spoke. She held a stake in her crossed arms.

With her free hand she sent curses at me. I waved one off and with my other hand sent a yellow flame at her. I ran to get a better angle and she tore off. She sent purple, green and blue curses at me in my direction. I dodged them all and hid behind a tree. I sent more curses her way. I was about to move once more when I saw Owen arrive.

"Owen!" I shouted.

Lyra showed up and she smiled wide. She shouted a a releasing spell and a vapor hand appeared and came at Owen and I. It went to him first and reached into him. He gasped and yelled out. I ran forward and it came over to me too. I stopped in my tracks but I felt it reach into me. I screamed. I felt a part of me being pulled out of me. Once I felt it out of my system I fell over. The silver vapor was evaporating when I looked up.

"Still won't give in?" she asked raising an eye brow.

I shouted a curse and she reversed it and it came back at me. I jumped out of the way closer to Owen. He was clutching at his heart. He was more affected then I was. I crouched down beside him to make sure he was okay.

No?" she asked. I didn't respond. "So be it." She looked behind her and nodded over to us. Avery came out pulling a woman out by the arm and a small child in his arm. I gasped. It was Lenny and his mother. Both looked terrified and silent tears ran down their cheeks. "I hear you played the hero for them just a few weeks ago."

"Lyra, leave them alone," I said standing up straight.

"If you don't return me my spell book, I will burn your home and any one you ever met," she said. "And you know that can be quick."

Avery set Lenny down and held his mother close to him. Avery looked over at Lyra and she nodded over to him. He grabbed her hip and pulled. She screamed. Lenny started crying.

"Broken hip."

Avery put a hand on her back and I heard another loud crack. Tears ran down the poor woman's eyes pleading for him to stop.

"Paralyzed from the waist down."

"Lyra, no!" I begged.

Avery grabbed her neck and twisted it.

"Dead."

Avery threw her aside and picked up Lenny. He started to cry even harder. My heart started to race.

"No, no," I begged. "Let the boy be he's innocent. You cannot be that cruel."

"You think I'm going to kill the poor boy?" she asked feigning hurt. It would have sounded more convincing if she didn't laugh after. She couldn't say it with a straight face. "No, I'm giving you a choice. Meet me here at sun down, if you're not here with my spell book I will let Avery feed on him and eventually turn him into a vampire."

She and Avery took off. I turned to look at Owen. He was still on all fours on the ground. He didn't look so good and that got me worried.


	21. The Little Brother I Wish I Still Had

I took Owen home to find that the house was empty. We walked out to Vin's store and luckily everyone was there scheming and planning. Kurt came over to help me with Owen. Tessa looked worried.

"What happened?" Brady asked.

"Lyra used a releasing spell on us," I said. "She released the containment charm I had on Owen. I'm so stupid, I walked into a trap."

"It's not your fault," Owen said looking over to me. "We didn't see this coming."

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked Vin.

He sighed heavily and looked over to me wearily almost afraid to tell me what he wanted to say. But he finally spoke up, "Tonight there is a full moon. She purposely did it on this day. It's genius, I dare say."

"Can you perform the containment charm tonight?" I asked.

"He's too weak right now for his body to take another charm," Vin said. "It could potentially kill him."

"I'll transform. It's not like I haven't done it before," Owen said. "That kid is more important. Get him away from Avery."

"Kid? What kid?" Vin asked.

"She took a little boy," I told Vin. "She killed off his mother and plans to change him into a vampire."

"But she didn't ask about Mattea?" Vin asked.

I shook my head. I found it strange too. Her main goal was to free her and she was antagonizing me instead. I wondered why she had changed her mind so suddenly. It was more then her spell book, she was trying to get back at me. She broke the containment charm and took Lenny hostage for a reason.

"What are we going to do?" Kyler asked looking up at us. My mind was busy with ideas on how to take down Lyra and Avery. But I didn't want to put Owen in danger. Then I'd have to get him to a safe place to transform.

"Alright, listen up all of you," Vin said. He began to ell us about his plan and we went with it. We were most certainly not going to give her the spell book. Kyler was to stay here with Tessa and Owen to protect the spell book and Mattea's body. I put up more defensive spells and Vin did the same to keep Lyra out. Brady and I would try and neutralized my sister while Kurt and Vin tried to get Lenny from Avery.

I had made a trip back home to bring over my spell book. I didn't trust it being left back home while no one was there. I shook my bag to make room for my large spell book to fit. I shouldered i and went back to the apartment. I found Tessa and Kyler sitting at the table talking. Kurt and Brady were talking strategy.

Owen sat on the couch flipping through channels looking extremely bored. I sighed, went over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me sighing heavily irritably and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Owen said. "I'm just a little nervous to transform again."

"I'll come straight over to get you," I said. "I'll find a place for you."

"I already know a place. Beside if things turn out bad, Tessa can take me."

"Once this is all over, I'll cast the containment charm again," I offered.

He gave a nod and kissed my forehead. We had a few hours to go before the sun set. We just hung around in the apartment until then. Kyler came to sit by me before I left. I put a fake 'spell book' in a plastic bag.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"Not real convincing, little man," Owen said coming beside him and grabbed his shoulders. Kyler looked up at him.

"Will Lenny be okay?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll make sure of it," I said grabbing his hands. "After tonight, things will be the way they were. Living in our world is never easy."

"Our?" he asked. "But I'm not a werewolf or an Original. I'm human," Kyler said.

His words hit me right in the heart. He truly didn't understand why he was so important to my world. He could see all the magic and uncover the monsters around him. He could see the colors of the curses just as I could when others couldn't. It took me a second to find the right words to say.

"You will grow up and have a better handle with what you see," I told him. "You'll be able to do some incredible things others can't. I have met Seerss like you in the past and it's never easy. This trait only appears when the spirits think they can balance things out between our world and the normal world."

"You're one of a kind Kyler," Owen told him. "And it may seem a little scary but you have all of us to help you out."

I nodded at Owen's words. "You are never truly alone."

He smiled at us looking slightly more relieved. Hopefully, our words made him feel a part of something big and not so insecure of himself. But most of all, he became like my kid brother to me. He was like Mylo in a way. They both contained their innocence and that is what made them vulnerable.


	22. The Exchange

The time finally came. Brady and I hurried over to my old family grounds where Lyra and Avery stood waiting. Lenny was still in Avery's arm like a rag doll. His eyes were puffy from crying and my heart broke at seeing him like this.

Lyra scowled when she saw that Brady was with me but didn't say anything. I guess she figured I would come alone. But she saw a bag slung on his shoulder which was probably why she approved. He handed it to me and I pulled out the fake spell book. I threw aside the bag and stepped over to Avery.

"I thought you weren't going to show," she admitted.

"I wouldn't let this child get in the middle of a family matter," I told her.

I waited for Avery to let Lenny go. I hesitated to give it to him. He looked over to my sister. She nodded. He set Lenny down and the little boy ran over to me. I tossed it to Avery and picked up the little boy in my arms.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "I'm here. They won't hurt you." I rubbed his back and kept on muttering comforting words. I backed away over to Brady. He gestured over for us to leave and I nodded. As soon as we turned around, all hell broke loose.

My sister yelled out a curse and I whipped around and raised a hand in defense. At my side, Brady took off to fight Avery. What surprised me the most was Knox and Mars arrived to the fight already in mid battle. Lenny started to cry in my arms and I fought the best I could with him in my arms.

I was mostly in the defense because she would send curse after curse at me and they rebounded themselves away from me. I hid in the trees trying to hide. I held Lenny close to my body. Avery was trying his hardest to come after him but Brady would not permit him to come close to me. It started to get dark and it would be harder to see.

I heard Lyra scream a curse and before I knew it I was airborne and Lenny was torn away from me. I yelled out as I heard him scream.

"Ariah!" Brady called out. I expected him to catch me but Kurt caught me. He and Vin had finally arrived for back up. But it was too late. Avery had Lenny in his arms.

"Kill him!" Lyra screamed. "Kill the boy!"

Avery bit his neck and the poor boy yelled out. Before anyone could reach them, he snapped his little neck. I screamed and raced over to them. Avery ran. I wanted to pick up Lenny's small little body but I was too afraid. I heard Lyra scream. Vin had taken this to his advantage and staked Lyra. He was muttering an ancient curse to convert her to stone.

Mars stopped fighting Knox and ran over to Vin and Lyra.

"No!" he yelled out in true agony.

Then Knox staked him from behind. I screamed again and got up to run over to them. Brady held me back. I jerked around in his arms and I begged him to release me. Surprise filled his face and he quickly turned to stone just like Lyra.

"No!" I screamed tears running down my cheeks. "No, no, no!" He held on to me muttering stuff to hold me back. I cried heavily in his arms. I never wanted to kill Mars. He meant so much to me. I just wanted Lyra gone. Even though he's done all these bad things to me, he was still my brother, he was the closest out of all of them. I couldn't take it.

"Owen needs you, Ariah," Brady told me. "He's going to transform in half an hour. Come on let's go back."

I sniffled in his arms as we were still by Lenny's lifeless body. He had a point, tonight was still not over. Owen needed me, I promised to take him to transform. I wiped my tears from my eyes and got up.

"Thank you," I said. We watched my brothers take away Lyra's and Mars' stone bodies. Kurt was helping them out. We turned to leave and all of a sudden I heard coughing behind us. We turned around to see Lenny sitting up and coughing up a storm. I ran over to him and slid down beside him.

"Lenny, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me and my heart dropped. Violet eyes stared up to meet at my brown worried eyes. He was dead and no longer human. He was a vampire.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this is poorly written, college has gotten me super busy and all over the place. If you have any questions or concerns about this chapter feel free to message me. I hope you continue reading the next few chapters that I have in store for you all. Read, Comment & Enjoy! :]


	23. When the Moon Crosses the Sky

Brady and I hurried through the trees over back to the apartment. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe that Avery turned Lenny into a vampire. He was just a child, he would have no self control as a vampire. And what was I to do with him? I lived amongst wolves not vampires. I couldn't throw him out into the world.

And then there was Owen. I looked up at the sky. It was dark but the moon wasn't in sight yet. I didn't know how much time there was left or if I would had time to tell him about Lenny. We go to the apartment and I found Tessa helping Owen down the stairs, he didn't look so good. There was a towel on her arm.

"He only has a few minutes before turning," she told me handing me the towel.

"Okay, I'll take him," I said. I put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his middle. I helped him stagger out of the apartment. I heaved his weight on to me so I would be able to run. He mumbled which way to go and we came to stop two minutes later. We were about two hours or so from home in the middle of a forest.

"Over there," Owen said nodding to a few boulders. We walked over to them and I saw old stone steps leading into a hidden chamber. He gulped before saying, "This belonged to Tessa's family. They would let us transform here."

"Just tell me what to do," I told him.

He pointed over to a door. It was a heavy metal door with bars. It opened telepathically. Inside was a smaller room with chains and retractable cables. Above was an open space with moon light pouring in. I had to hurry. I set him down.

I reached for the chain and I heard yell out in pain. I turned. His bones were readjusting. His transformation was starting. He was sweating and his body heat was very high.

"Hurry!" Owen gasped. I shackled his ankle and the other quickly. Then I put the retractable cables. He yelled out once more and he hunched over in pain. I heard him gasping from the pain. I grabbed one of the chains hanging from the ceiling and grabbed his arm and chained him up. I shackled his other arm and finally held him down with the cables.

He yelled out once more and hit the floor. He kept on yelling and I heard bones bending and breaking and readjusting himself. I knelt down beside him. He was on all fours panting for breath. I tried soothing him.

"Go!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Get out of here before I hurt you."

"I'm staying, Owen," I said patting down his black sweaty hair. He shook his head as I protested.

"Go," he pleaded. "Before I make you." He yelled out once more as his body tortured itself to turn. I soothed and said as many pleading words as possible. He tore away from me. When he looked up at me and his eyes were wild. His body went ridged and he closed his eyes. I backed away and locked the bar door. He came at me trying to claw his way out. A lump gathered at my throat from seeing him like this.

"Go!" he told me in a hiss and then he was gone. He was at a crouch trying to figure a way to free himself from this cage. He came at the bars once more trying to claw his way out and I leaped back and trying not to cry seeing my boyfriend like this. "Get out!" he screamed. I backed away and hurried out of he room.

I went back on to the cold forest still crying. I fall on to the ground and looked up at the moon. The moon was almost at it's apex and soon he would be a full wolf. In a few seconds, I heard a howl. I sat down against a tree listening to the howls and barks.

I knew what Owen looked like as a wolf but I was tempted to go see him. I wondered if there was a slight possibility that he was in control but I doubted it. So I stayed there all night just waiting for the sun to rise.

I sighed, what a horrible night. I wiped off a few more tears. I had lost my brother for good, there was no way I would be able to convince Aro to release Mars. And I understood, it just hurt. Then Lenny. What would I do with him? Would Owen let me keep him even though he was a vampire? I sighed again.

Before I knew it, my eyes shut and I was off into a dreamless sleep. For a normal person, sleeping in the cold was probably not a good idea but I slept peacefully. I woke up with the sun rising and I sat up right away. I got dizzy but then I got over it just as quickly. I got up and went down the stone steps. It was quiet and that got me worried.

"Owen," I called.

No response.

"Owen?" I repeated. I found the door closed and I quickly opened the steel door. He was on the ground breathing hard. I ran forward and pulled off my jacket and put it around him. He must have ripped off though his clothes because he was in the nude. His body temperature was above average so I guessed he didn't feel the cold just yet.

"You didn't leave?" he asked his eyes still closed. "You shouldda left."

"How could I?" I asked patting down his wet sweaty hair. I pressed his lips with mine "I could never leave you."


	24. Epilogue

I sat on Owen's lap as we kissed. His arms wound around my hips and I rested my hands on his neck. Now that his school year was over. He was with me every day now and he seemed rather relaxed since he was no longer homework filled. He and I stayed in Maine in my home during the summer.

Things had changed since November. Owen and I had searched for a vampire coven over the winter vacation for Lenny. We saw him from time to time and he liked being with others like him. Even though he was stuck in a child's body I could tell he was still growing as a child.

Brady and Tessa had finally gotten together to Kurt's and Owen's big surprise. Even my brothers saw this coming. Some time later they moved in together near Tessa's home town three towns away. It wasn't very far.

There was no sign much from my eldest brothers Aro and Jonah. They came to see us once after we had Mars, Mattea and Lyra gathered up. Jonah appeared with a semi and large mahogany coffins. Jonah had said that Aro was in Japan. Other from that I never heard from them since.

Knox had left town trying to find something interesting to do. Now that the rivalry between siblings was over he continued on for a new adventure. Vin stayed with his store. Unlike our other brother, he had enough adventure for one millennium. I thought the same way as he. I visited him from time to time. He liked my company and he missed Mars just as much as I did.

Then there was Kyler. He was feeling better about himself and what he could do with his sight. I helped as much as I could since I had befriended most of the past Seers. Kyler would stay with Owen and I in Maine during the summer and occasionally visit Kurt and the others.

I pulled away from Owen to speak to him for a few seconds. He stared at my lips, kissed them and pulled away.

"Everything okay, babe?" he asked concerned.

"No, everything's fine," I said.

"You sure about that?" he asked making me look at him.

"I'm just glad I get to be with you for a very long time," I told him.

"Almost forever, I hope that's long enough for you," he said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Almost forever? Hm," I said thoughtfully. "Almost is not good enough."

"Well, I'm not an Original like you Ari," he said a smile coming across his lips. I chuckled at his playfulness and readjusted myself on his lap.

"You never let me finish," I told him. "I want you for ever so you can be infinite like me.""

"Well, that's a relief, I thought you weren't gonna want me and trade me in for a vampire or something," he teased.

I laughed and kissed his lips. He could be so humorous and adorable when he wanted to. That's one of the reasons why I adored him so.

"Hey, are we going to Kurt's or not?" Kyler asked coming down the stairs. "He said he was taking me to a baseball game."

"Yeah, we're going," Owen called over to him. I hopped off his lap and he got up too. With a wave of my hand, my purse flew down the stairs. It soared into my hand and Owen and I followed Kyler down the stairs to the basement.

With my sister being neutralized, I had access to her spell book and learned new powerful spell and useful charms. I carried with me both spell books in my purse. Never know when you need a powerful spell. I muttered a spell that made a slight cut on my finger and a few drop of blood flew over to the wall. It gave a slight glow and the entrance crumbled open.

Kyler stepped forward and took the torch and it illuminated inside the tunnels. I saw the light of the fire fade away as he walked forward.

Owen offered me his hand. "You sure you can handle me?" he challenged with a smirk. "For ever is a long time."I laughed out loud. He knew my weakness, himself and a good challenge. I took his hand and bit my lip before responding.

"Positive. Better start adjusting your perception on time, Owen," I said with a smile and took his extended hand to me and together we followed Kyler into the the tunnels and into the only world we knew but we were going into it together and with Owen at my side for a good amount of time and with motivating me to continue.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed reading Originals and Infinite. There only be two stories. There will be a super tiny spin off called Origins revealing the past to Owen's and Ariah's family. Its kind of like a collection of one shots. Look out for that in the near future.

I am also currently working on a starting a new story. Im still bouncing ideas back and forth so I cant really say what it will be about. But keep looking at my page for a new story!

Make sure to check out my page and read other stories. Id really appreciate the feed back! Leave a me comment or what ever you like.

Alexx'Doee :]


End file.
